Chain Of Snow
by Dian Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Sasuke ingin menuntut balas atas kematian kakakknya yang difitnah dan dibunuh. Saat ingin menuntut balas dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bersedia membantunya membalaskan dendamnya yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda tersebut, kawankah atau lawan? Bagaimana perjalanan dua pemuda berbeda latar belakang ini? BL, Yaoi, NaruSasu, Read n Review please.


_**Chain Of Snow**_

_**Summary : Sasuke ingin menuntut balas atas kematian kakakknya yang difitnah dan dibunuh. Saat ingin menuntut balas dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bersedia membantunya membalaskan dendamnya yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda tersebut, kawankah atau lawan? **_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**Dont like dont read**_

Pada musim dingin tahun itu, kakakku satu-satunya yang kusayangi meninggal. Ketika sedang keluar dari istana, dia diserang oleh seseorang dan dia tak pernah pulang. "Kenapa? Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuh kakak?" Kakak menggantikan ayah dan ibu kami yang telah tiada, kakak bekerja sebagai akuntan di administrasi klan. Klan kami tidak kaya, kakak pun berusaha dan bekerja keras mencari jalan keluar dari kesulitan keuangan klan kami.

Saat kakak baru saja meninggal, tiba-tiba saja rumah dinas diambil, rumah tempat tinggalku dirubuhkan. Dari mulut kemulut aku mendengar berita yang sangat menohok dan sangat mencemarkan nama baik kakakku yang telah meninggal. "Hei, sudah dengar? Katanya akuntan Itachi memakan uang rakyat, padahal sepertinya terlihat baik ya". Saat itu aku baru sadar, ternyata kakakku telah masuk dalam perangkap. Ketika menemukan buku transaksi yang dibawa kakakku, ternyata ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kebaikan kakakku, laki-laki itu musuh kakakku, laki-laki yang ada di Edo.

Aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku, mencari dan terus mencari, untuk membalaskan dendam kakak dan membersihkan nama kakak dimata klan kami. Seperti dugaanku, Edo memang berbeda dari kampung halamanku. "Permisi, saya sedang mencari seseorang". Aku mulai bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang ku temui di jalan. Tapi jawaban mereka, "jangan halangi jalanku! Jangan ganggu aku! pergi dari sini!". Disinilah Edo, penduduknya yang banyak, tapi sama sekali tak ramah kepada orang asing. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, kau punya semangat juga ya? Tapi mereka tidak akan peduli dengan penampilanmu yang kampungan seperti itu". Apa-apaan orang asing ini, baru bertemu sudah mengataiku dan membuatku kesal saja. "Aku bukan tontonan tahu, dan tidak usah memandangku seperti itu". Balasku padanya.

"Ah maaf, tapi, ini punyamu kan? Tadi aku curi, eh maksudku jatuh lalu ku ambil". Kantung uang terakhirku, entah sejak kapan aku tidak menyadari kantung uangku telah berpindah tangan. "Terima kasih". Jawabku saat ingin mengambilnya dari orang asing tersebut, tapi dia malah mempermainkanku, meliuk-liuk an tubuhnya sehingga aku tidak berhasil mengambil kantung uangku darinya.

"Huahaahaaa, kau lucu ya? Aku jadi tertarik, ah namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Kau baru pertama ke Edo ya? Langsung percaya pada orang asing itu kebiasaan buruk orang kampung". Sial si Dobe ini, sudah dua kali dia mengatai aku kampungan dan mempermainkanku, tapi karena menyadari dia tidak seperti orang jahat, maka akupun memperkenalkan namaku, berharap dia akan mengembalikan kantung uangku, karena hanya itu yang ku punya saat ini.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, walau penampilanku seperti ini, aku adalah anak dari keluarga samurai, tapi yang lebih penting, tolong kembalikan kantung uangku cepat!" Ucapku membentaknya semoga dia akan sedikit takut dan tidak mempermainkanku lagi. "Oh, keluarga dari samurai ya? kenapa berjalan sendiri tanpa pengawal, pasti ada alasannya, mau ku bantu? Mau balas dendam ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyaku terkejut dan spontan menjawab. Akhirnya aku menerima bantuan dari Naruto nama lelaki ini, tapi aku lebih senang memanggilnya "Dobe" walau tidak sopan karena dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "Teme" terkadang.

"Jadi begitu ya? Mengejar musuh kakakmu dan membersihkan namanya yang sudah difitnah". Dan akhirnya aku menceritakan pada Naruto, siapa tau dia memang bisa membantu ku menemukan orang yang kucari. Lagi pula di Edo, dengan penduduk yang tidak ramah, aku rasa teman akan sulit kau dapatkan, dan ketika ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya dan berniat membantuku kenapa aku harus menolak? Lagi pula dua orang pemuda lebih efektif dibanding aku sendiri yang tidak tau harus mencari kemana kan?

"Siapa dia? Orang yang kau cari itu Suke?"

"Namanya Danzou, laki-laki dengan sebelah mata ditutup, kemana-mana dia selalu berpenampilan seperti itu. Aku dengar dia mendapat luka pada matanya saat berkelahi di sebuah tempat hiburan. Dia dulu adalah pemipin akuntan, atasan kakakku di kampung halamanku, aku dengar dia tinggalkan pekerjaannya dan tinggal di Edo. Sebelumnya, kakakku mengetahui rahasia milik Danzou, dia menyalah gunakan uang dan kedudukan yang dia miliki, sepertinya kakak mengetahui rahasianya, sehingga ia menghabisi nyawa kakakku".

"Jadi begitu ya? Apa Cuma itu saja? Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain Suke?" Tanya Naruto padaku.

"Wanita, aku dengar Danzou sangat suka wanita. Di kotaku tak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang dibuatnya menangis. Aku berniat mencarinya di tempat hiburan.

"Hmm, kalau tidak masuk ke tempat hiburan, berarti tidak bisa menemukannya ya? Kalau begitu, Suke, kau harus merubah penampilanmu dulu. Pakailah baju ku, biar penampilanmu tidak kampungan lagi. Lalu Naruto memberikanku baju nya yang seperti dia kenakan.

"Sudah selesai ganti bajunya?" Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk ke ruangan saat aku masih belum selesai mengganti baju, membuatku malu saja, bagaimanapun dia adalah orang asing bagiku dan aku tak ingin melihatku ddalam keadaan memalukan begini, sehingga aku melempar pakaianku yang sudah berhasil aku lepas, sehingga akhirnya dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar kau ini Suke, kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, kenapa kau harus bersikap kasar begitu, aku kan tidak bermaksud mengintip atau macam-macam padamu". Omel Naruto sepanjang jalan. "Urusai Dobe". Ucapku sambil terus berjalan menyamarkan wajahku yang memanas mengingat kejadian memalukan tadi. Yah setidaknya, dengan baju pinjaman Naruto, aku jadi terlihat seperti penduduk kota pada ummnya, sehingga membuat beberapaa wanita dan lelaki memandangku dan Naruto dengan penuh minat.

"Tuan Nauto, ah sudah lama kau tidak kesini". Saat aku memasuki salah satu empat hiburan _Geisha_ banyak wanita disana yang memang mengenal Naruto menghampiri kami. "Apa kau benar-benar berniat mencari disini Naruto? Tanyaku mulai tidak yakin akan bantuan yang diberikannya. "Sudah, tenang dulu Suke, aku sudah janji kan akan membantumu". Jawabnya dengan sorot mata yakin, membuatku menghilangkan keraguanku beberapa saat lalu. Sepertinya Naruto sering bermain ke tempat ini, dasar laki-laki brengsek, umpatku dalam hati, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak suka akan kenyataan Naruto ternyata sama saja dengan lelaki hidung belang lainnya, padahal dia terlihat seperti pemuda baik-baik.

"Wah, kali ini tuan Naruto membawa teman ya, temanmu cukup tampan Tuan Naruto, tapi bagiku Tuan Naruto tetap yang paling tampan disini, kyaaa". Rayuan beberapa wanita tersebut. "Tenang nona-nona, nanti kita akan bersenang-senang kok, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, kalian tau Danzou sama kan? Aku ingin mengantarkan pelayan pribadinya ini kepada Danzou sama. Danzou yang sebelah matanya tertup itu kah maksud Tuan Naruto?" Tanya salah satu wanita disebelah Naruto" Ternyata taktik Naruto berhasil.

"Oh, kalau Danzou sama, sudah sebulan ini tidak pernah terlihat disini, tapi aku dengar dia sering ke _Yoshiwara,_ kalau tidak salah". Setelah mendengar beberapa jawaban yang menyebutkan beberapa tempat yang mungkin Danzou kunjungi, akhirnya aku dan Naruto pergi dari suatu tempat ke temapat lain untuk menemukannya.

Naruto selalu berada disisiku untuk membantuku, entahlah, lebih terlihat dia yang seeenaknya mengikituku. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Kami tak henti mencari informasi. Bila malam datang, kami pulang ke rumah Naruto untuk sekedar beristirahat. Kami terus mencari info dari timur ke barat, mencari seseorang yang bernama Danzou. Dan setiap tempat hiburan yang kudatangi, aku sudah tak merasa heran bila wanita-wanita disana langsung menyapa Naruto ramah dan bersedia melayani Naruto, walaupun Naruto tak benar-benar melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan. Mungkin dia malu bila aku mengetahui sisi buruknya yang seperti ini. Tapi selama perjalanan kami, dia teman yang cukup menyenangkan dan hangat, membuatku bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit dan dendam ini.

"Ah Naruto, lama tidak bertemu". Naruto kun, kenapa saat itu tidak datang"? Akhirnya kau datang lagi Naruto sama, kenapa saat itu meninggalkanku begitu saja"? Tuan Naruto" begitulah kira-kira beberapa ekspresi dan kata-kata dari wanita-wanita di rumah Geisha yang kudatangi bersama Naruto yang entah apa saja yang sudah lelaki ini lakukan, yang penting dendamku terbalaskan.

Sampai di jalanpun, banyak yang menyapanya. Tidak heran, pemuda tampan seperti dia terkenal dan dia cukup ramah, membuat semua orang pasti senang bertemaan dengannya. "Wah Tuan Naruto, kebetulan sekali bertemu ditempat seperti ini" Entah berapa banyak wanita lagi yang menyapa kami diperjalanan ini. "Kemana saja, lama tak kelihatan, aku pikir mati". Tanya salah seorang wanita tersebut pada Naruto.

"Aduh, jadi malu, hahaha" Jawab Naruto. "Siapa tuan muda disebelah tuan Naruto? Apakah untuk sementara tuan samurai ini adalah partner tuan Naruto?" Tanya salah satu wanita yang tak berhenti memandangku. "Cukup tampan, ahh jangan bilang samurai muda ini pasangan baru anda Tuan Naruto" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu tentu saja membuatku shock dan ingin membantah, tapi.

"Benar sekali, maaf ya" jawab Naruto sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangannya saat aku ingin membantah tuduhan mereka. "Yah, kalau sudah bosan, cari kami lagi ya Tuan Naruto", jawab mereka sambil tertawa dan berlalu pergi.

"Maafkan aku Suke, tapi kalau tidak begitu, mereka akan terus mengusik kita. Kita juga tidak tahu sedang diawasi musuh atau tidak, jadi tidak usah membongkar jati dirimu sebelum kau bertemu Danzou kan?"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, tapi akhirnya hari ini kami pulang tanpa membawa hasil lagi. Apa semua usaha ku akan sia-sia saja ya? Aku mulai depresi mengingat perkembangan pencarian Danzou yang belum membuahkan hasil.

_**"Flash back beberapa tahun sebelumnya"**_

"Hari ini cukup latihannya Sasuke, ayo istirahat sebentar. Perkembanganmu cukup pesat Sasuke, kau sangat berbakat, kakak rasa kalau menjadi master di dojo ini, tidak akan ada yang menandingimu Sasuke". Itachi berkata setelah selesai latihan bersama Sasuke.

"Semuanya tidak bisa diandalkan kak, kebanyakan perlu latihan lagi dan kebanyakan mereka pemalas, latihan sedikit lebih keras mereka sudah mengeluh, aku terlalu menakutkan dan mereka lari.

"Yang menakutkan itu seperti kecurangan dan kekerasan Sasuke, hal yang terkadang membutakan mata. Dimana kebaikan dengan mudahnya dinodai dengan keburukan". Sepertinya saat itu kak Itachi sudah menyadari kecurangan Danzou sehingga berkata seperti itu padaku. Sepertinya kakak tidak tau harus bagaimana, jadi dia menyimpan sendirian sampai ajal menjemputnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, kalau tidak ada lagi keadilan, aku akan membuat keadilan menjadi nyata. Dan aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang tertindas. Dan suatu hari aku akan membangun kembali dojo kita berisikan orang-orang yang jujur dan berani membela kebenaran, aku janji kak". Ucapku saat itu, tanpa ku sadari, itu adalah hari terakhir kami latihan bersama, sebelum kakak terbunuh oleh orang suruhan Danzou.

_**End flashback**_

"Sepertinya hari ini kau sangat bersemangat Suke".

"Ya, mungkin karena informasi kali ini sepertinya benar, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang ditempat hiburan. Semuanya cantik, coba kalau aku tidak punya tujuan lain". Canda ku pada Naruto."Yah, kalau kau berpikir begitu bisa gawat, soalnya kan aku suka padamu". Jawab Naruto dengan suara kecil, tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau bilang apa Naruto"? Tanyaku pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Ehhh? Tidak, tidak aku tidak berkata apa-apa kok Suke". Jawabnya disusul dengan tawa menutupi ucapannya tadi.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sabar, sudah satu bulan sejak aku datang ke Edo, tapi belum ku temukan dimana Danzou. "Ah, Suke, lihat itu". Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba saat kami sedang berjalan. Aku pikir dia melihat Danzou, tapi ternyata.

"Ada apa Naruto, apa kau melihat Dan". Dan ucapanku terpotong saat melihat Naruto menunjuk sesuatu, bukan sosok manusia, tapi, "Buah kesemek, lihat, sudah matang, jadi lapar nih". Ternyata bukan.

"Naruto, tolong pegang ini sebentar" aku menyerahkan bukti yang selama ini selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi, yaitu buku akuntan kakak yang merupakan bukti Danzou berbuat curang. "Hoi Suke, apa yang". Ucapan Naruto langsung terhenti saat aku mengambil langkah untuk memanjat pohon tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang, ayo makan ini dulu". Jawabku pada Naruto. "Tangkap ini Naruto". Teriak ku dari atas pohon. "ah, hati-hati Suke, kalau tidak hati-hati kau bisa". Brakkk, sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya aku terlebih dahulu terjatuh dan menghantam tubuh Naruto sehingga kami sama-sama terjatuh, bedanya aku berada tepat di atas tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggangku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, dahannya rapuh, sehingga tidak kuat menahan tubuhku". Ucapku sambil menahan malu saat menyadari posisi kami saat ini, aku tepat berada diatas tubuhnya dan tengah memegang dadanya yang bidang, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, bukan jarena shock terjatuh dari pohon, tapi menyadari, tadi bibir kami saling bersentuhan, bibirnya terasa hangat dan lembut dibibirku, aku yang terduduk persis diatas perutnya, dan tangannya yang berada dipinggangku dengan tanganku yang menekan dada bidangnya, saat itu aku baru merasakan betapa berotot dan seksinya tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suke, kau sendiri bagaimana"? Tanyanya saat aku memandang langsung matanya yang ternyata sangat indah. "Aku tidak apa-apa jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang memanas, dan detak jantung yang semakin cepat.

"Oi Suke, bisa kau beranjak dari tubuhku? Kau berat." Aku segera beranjak dari tubuh Naruto yang tadi aku arggh mengingatnya saja membuat wajahku tambah memanas. "Yang lebih penting Suke, barang sepenting ini jangan diberikan kepada orang lain begitu saja, jangan terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain" Perkataan Naruto sambil berjalan melewatiku.

"Kenapa aku harus meragukanmu Naruto, bukankah sejauh ini kau yang telah menolongku". Jawabku setelah bisa mengendalikan diri seperti semula.

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan jawabanku, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa. "Hahaha" tawa Naruto, kenapa Malah tertawa Naruto? Kau tidak sopan,ayo dimakan buah yang sudah susah kupetik". Ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Danzou? Yang sebelah matanya tertutup perban?" Tanya seorang wanita di rumah Geisha kali ini. " Benar, dia memang pelanggan tetap disini, memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya Naruto? Tanya wanita berambut pirang cantik yang diketahui bernama Tsunade ini. "Bisakah kau memberi tahu kami tempat tinggalnya?" Tanyaku langsung tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Maaf, aku pun berbisnis, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu dan pemuda ini Naruto". Aku sudah memohon beberapa kali, tapi wanita ini sama sekali tidak tersentuh walau aku memohon seperti apa padanya. "Sudah, hentikan itu, kau memohon berapa kalipun aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu Sasuke san".

"Aku mohon, nona Tsunade". Kali ini Naruto juga ikut membungkuk dan memohon kepada Tsunade. "Naruto? Kau serius? Tak ku sangka sampai kau mau memohon untuk Sasuke ini. Tapi bagaimanapun tolong jangan libatkaan aku dalam masalah kalian." Akhirnya setelah Naruto ikut memohon, Tsunade bersedia memberi tahu kami, walau masih samar-samar keberadaannya, dia hanya memberi petunjuk sedikit tempat yang mungkin kami temui Danzou, bagaimanapun semua berkat Naruto, nanti aku akan berterima kasih padanya.

"Akhirnya kita mengetahui juga ya,ya walau belum terlalu pasti, dari pada mencari yang tidak ada petunjuknya,lebih baik kita pulang untuk menyusun rencana". Usul Naruto setelah kami keluar dari rumah Geisha tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya, sampai saat ini sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri? Mengingat disetiap tempat Geisha yang kita datangi, tak terhitung jumlah wanita yang mendekatimu dan terlihat mengenal mu dengan baik kan? Wah ternyata kau benar-benar penakluk wanita ya"?

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan disampingku membuatku menoleh untuk melihat ekspresinya atas pertanyaanku barusan yang mungkin menyinggungnya. "Menurutmu Suke?" Jawabnya dengan seringai misterius membuatku terpana untuk sesaat, ahh jangan katakan aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto, tidak, batinku.

"Semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Suke, kuberitahu satu hal ya, kemudian Naruto mendekat padaku sambil berbisik. "Aku ini masih perjaka Suke dan belum pernah terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti yang kau pikirkan, percayalah". Kemudian dia menepuk bahuku menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan jawabannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkinkan?" tuduhku sambil menunjuk seolah menyangkal perkataannya barusan. "Kau sangat terkenal di beberapa rumah Geisha yang kita kunjungi yang berarti kau sering menghabiskan malam mu bersama wanita-wanita itu kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada wanita-wanita cantik itu? Dasar pembohong". Tuntut ku kemudian.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang-orang yang tidak benar-benar aku cintai Suke. Lagi pula sampai saat ini belum ada wanita yang berhasil meluluhkan hatiku? Aku sendiri mulai memikirkan orientasiku, apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku Suke"? Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius yang tidak dapt ku artikan maksudnya, jangan bilang tuduhan wanita yang beberapa lalu benar, kalau Naruto dan dirinya adalah pasangan? Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan dengan pemikiran itu. Mungkin Sasuke memang tertarik pada pemuda pirang partnernya tersebut.

"Tolong hentikan tuan". Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu, aku hanya ingin memeriksa sedikit saja", Saat aku dan Naruto akan pulang, di jalan aku melihat seorang wanita yang ketakutan dipaksa oleh seorang lelaki, mengingatkanku pada Danzou. Saat Naruto ingin membantu wanita tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah bergerak duluan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau ku tebas lehermu". Ucapku sambil mengarahkan pedangku pada lelaki hidung belang tersebut. "Terima kasih tuan". Ucap wanita tersebut setelah lelaki hidung belang tersebut kabur mendengar ancamanku. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih". Jawabku dan segera menjauh dari sana disaksikan Naruto.

"Boleh juga kau Suke". Puji Naruto saat aku melangkahkan kaki bersamanya. "Apa maksudmu? Itu bukan apa-apa". Jawabku sekenanya. "Tunggu tuan, saya tahu dimana tempat orang yang sedang tuan cari". Tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi ku tolong memberi tau pasti dimana Danzou berada, mungkin dia kasihan kepada kami yang harus berkeliling tempat untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Danzou.

Menurut orang-orang, kemungkinan berhasilnya 10%, tapi tidak ada salahnya memcoba. "Sudah siap Suke" Tanya Naruto, dan aku menjawab dengan percaya diri, "Tentu saja aku siap, aku sudah menunggu hari ini". Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku tidak akan berhasil sejauh ini tanpa bantuan Naruto.

"Apa kau akan membawa buku bukti sekarang itu dan balas dendam Suke?"

"Karena aku khawatir kalau aku tinggalkaan, oh apa aku boleh menitipkannya padamu Naruto? Tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Ehhh? Apa kau yakin"

"Tentu saja, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Naruto, saat semua ini selesai sesuai harapan, aku pasti akan membalas semua budi baik mu padaku. Jawabku pada saat itu. "Hoi hentikaan Suke, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu". Jawaban Naruto sesaat sebelum kami pergi ketempat tujuan kami setelah aku menitippkan bukti itu pada Naruto.

Brakkkk, "Suke, apa ada disana?" Setelah kami sampai ditempat yang diduga rumah Danzou, tanpa basa-basi kami langsung menerobos masuk.

"Tidak, semuanya kosong Naruto", sial sudah lari ya? Apa dia sudah tau akan kedatangan kita Suke? Mungkin kita terlalu meremehkannya. Suke, bagaimana? Lebih baik kita berhenti sampai disini, kalau sosok kita sebenarnya diketahui pasti akan sangat berbahaya". Lanjut perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak, itu malah bagus, mungkin saat aku melawan Danzou yang seorang ahli pedang aku akan kalah dan mati. Tapi sudah kuputuskan dan tekad ku sudah bulat. Kalau saat ini aku menyerah, berarti saat ini aku benar-benar telah mati". Kata-kata ku pada Naruto membuatnya terdiam. "Suke. Aku". Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, mungkin dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan, tapi tiba-tiba saja,

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Uchiha Sasuke"

"Danzou". Suaraku dingin dan penuh dendam saat orang yang ku cari berada tepat dihadapanku saat ini.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mencari ku? Aku mendengar seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan berparas cantik menanyakan keneradaanku dibeberapa tempat, dan aku langsung menyadati itu pasti kau" .Betapa saat ini aku ingin menghentikan mulut busuk Danzou, aku tidak sudi dia menyebut nama ku.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kakakku yang telah kau fitnah dan kau bunuh dengan keji Danzou, hari ini kau akan mati ditanganku". Emosiku sudah sangat memuncak tak sabar rasanya mencabik-cabik si tua ini.

"Wah, bersabarlah sedikit Sasuke, kau tidak ingin buru-buru bertemu kakak mu kan? Hari itu kakakmu datang padaku, kakakmu tahu soal penyelewengan dana akuntan klan mu, dia memintaku menyerahkan diri dan mengakui kesalahan ku pada pejabat yang berwenang saat itu. Dia tidak tahu kedudukan dirinya yang dibawahku, berani sekali menyuruhku. Setelah berpura-pura menuruti permintaannya, aku menyuruh bawahanku untuk menghabisinya saat dia berterima kasih dan bermaksud pulang. Tapi Itachi ternyata tidak sebodoh itu, dia menyimpan bukti kejahatanku pada buku yang menjadi laporan semua penyelewengn anggaran yang selama ini aku lakukan, benar begitu kan Sasuke?"

"Kau manusia pengecut". Jerit ku saat mendengar cerita Danzou. "Pengecut? Orang yang dengan mudahnya mempercayai orang lain itu adalah orang bodoh tahu dan pengecut tidak ada artinya dibanding orang bodoh? Benar kan Naruto kun?" saat itu aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Naruto ternyata berpihak padanya.

"Kau bawa barang itu Naruto kun?"

"Disini Danzou sama" jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan buku bukti kejaatan Danzou padanya.

"Naruto? Kenapa? Padahal aku sangat percaya padamu". Tanyaku lemas mengetahui kebenaran semua ini.

"Masih tidak mengerti ya Sasuke? Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah anak buahku yang ku kenal di tempat hiburan. Hahaha, tak bisa bicara ya Sasuke? Bagaimanapun manusia itu makluk yang tidak bisa dipercaya dan tidak setia di dunia ini. Untuk keinginan sendiri, teman, keluarga, maupun hati sendiri akan dikhianati, dan hanya orang bodoh yang percaya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya."

"Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan berhenti dan percaya kalau kebenaran akan selalu menang seperti yang selalu dikatakan kak Itachi padaku" aku mengarahkan pedang siapp menyerang Danzou ataupun Naruto saat ini.

"Sudah kuduga, tak akan kubirakan akar permasalahan yang tak penting menggangguku, Naruto kun, urus dia". Perintah Danzou pada Naruto untuk menghentikanku. "Suke, makanya kubilang kau tak perlu berterima kasih kan? Sekarang belum saatnya". Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatiku, tapi tak menampakkan gelagat ingin bertarung denganku, dan pada saat Danzou membuka bungkusan kain yang mentutup bukti tersebut, dia sangat terkejut saat melihat isinya hanya kertas kosong.

"Naruto kun apa maksud nya ini semua? Isinya hanya kertas kosong, dimana yang aslinya?" Danzou sangat marah mengetahui bukti yang dia harapkan ternyata hanya kertas kosong. "Ehem, yang asli ya? Sudah ku kirim kee rumah pejabat pemerintah, mungkin saat ini sudah diterimanya, kalau pengirimnya selamat" Ucap Naruto santai sambil memandang remeh Danzou.

"Naruto, ternyata kau menipu ku"! Danzou sangat marah dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghabisi kami. "Sudah ku duga Danzou itu bodoh dan mudah ditebak, Suke, pergilah dari sini, ini biar aku yang urus, kau kejarlah Danzou". Perintah Naruto padaku saat Danzou melarikan diri. "Tapi Naruto". Jawabku ragu. "Dasar bodoh, ingat tujuanmu ada disini". Teriaknya lantang padaku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya menahan serangan anak buah Danzou. Dan akhirnya aku berlari mengejar Danzou. Terima kasih Naruto, batinku.

Saat Danzou sudah berhadapan denganku, kami langsung bertarung dengan senggit. Ayunan pedang dari seorang ahli pedang sepertinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Benar juga, aku sudah dengar sebelumnya kalau kau adalah anak samurai terkenal dari klan Uchiha, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa kau harus belajar untuk merenggut nyawa yang sesungguhnya Sasuke".Padangku patah saat menahan serangan darinya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kakakmu!"

Dan saat pedang yang Danzou arahkan padaku semakin mendekat, saat itu aku sudah bersiap kalau memang harus mati dengan cara seperti ini, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto datang menghalangi, sehingga dia terluka cukup parah, tapi sebelumnya, dia juga berhasil menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Danzou sehingga Danzao tewas saat itu juga.

"Uhuk". Naruto terbatuk mengeluarkan darah, aku sangat panik. "Naruto, aku berteriak dan langsung menahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. "Naruto". Suaraku bergetar menahan tangis, tadinya kupikir Naruto memanfaatkanku dan menghianatiku, tapi ternyata dia mempunyai rencana lain dan malah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan terluka parah demiku.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras Suke". Aku hanya bisa menangis demi menyaksikan keadaan Naruto saat ini, tidak pernah aku menangis walau sesakit apapun keadaanku, kecuali saat aku mengetahui kedaan kakakku yang tewas. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Tuhan, jangan biarkan Naruto meninggalkanku, hanya dia yang ku miliki saat ini. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Naruto mencium puncak kepalaku dengan lembut kemudian mengacak rambutku dan memandangku dengan pandangan yang teduh, jangan menangis Suke, aku menyayangimu". Dan dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran karena mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"_**Beberapa bulan kemudian" **_

Setelah kejadian itu, dari catatan yang diberikan kepada pejabat pemerintah, ada titik terang terbongkarnya penyelewengan dana yang selama ini disembunyikan Danzou dan dituduhkan pada kakakku. Akhirnya nama baik kakakku kembali dan rumah dinas yang dulu disita dikembalikan, dan aku diangkat menjadi pengganti kakak sebagai akuntan karena kegigihan dan kejujuranku, dan rumah yang telah dirobohkan, dibangun kembali untuk ku tempai lagi kelak, lalu.

"Lalu, jadi ini perpisahan ya Suke?" Meski aku tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini dengan Naruto orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku saat ini. "Aku sudah tidak perlu berada di Edo, tujuanku sudah tercapai". Jawabku pada Naruto walau aku tidak ingin mengatakan dan meninggalkannya setelah apa yang kami lalui bersama.

"Aku juga tidak perlu berada di Edo Suke, soalnya aku sudah di cap homo, memangnya gara-gara siapa hmm? Jadi maksudku saat berpisah dan tidak berada di Edo apa boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu Suke, sebenarnya aku tertarik, maksudku aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama aku melihatmu, apa kau percaya itu Suke? Dan kalau bersedia, aku ingin menjadikanmu keluargaku, maksudku kita menikah dan tinggal bersama, jadi kau tidak perlu sendiri lagi, bagaimana Suke?"

Ini seperti lamaran kan? Bedanya kami sama-sama laki-laki, lagi pula itu bukan menjadi penghalang karena hal tersebut sudah umum terjadi. Dan aku hanya dapat mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang dihadiahi pelukan yang sangat erat darinya yang membuatku sesak dan sulit bernafas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu apalagi Suke, ayo kita pulang ke istana cinta kita. Lagi pula bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, saat semua ini selesai sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan, kau akan membalas budi padaku bukan? Aku tidak lupa loh dengan kata-kata mu saat itu. Kalau begitu, kau bisa membalas budi dan kebaikan ku selama ini dengan tubuhmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak kan Suke"? Disertai senyum lembutnya atau mesumnya yang tidak hentinya membuat wajahku memanas dan detak jantungku menjadi cepat.

Oh, aku belum memberi tahu ya? Ternyata Naruto adalah anak seorang pejabat Negara yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, yang adalah seorang pejabat pertahanan dan keamanan Negara yang sangat dihargai dan dihormati karena sangat baik kepada siapa saja, tapi Naruto dia berjiwa pemberontak sehingga dia kabur dari rumah dan memakai nama ibunya Uzumaki Naruto. Setelah dia berhasil mengungkap kasus penyelewengan akuntan Negara, Naruto diangkat menjadi pejabat keamanan negara untuk melakukan kecurangan dan penindasan pada rakyat kecil. Dengan jiwa cinta kedamaian dan selalu membela yang lemah, aku rasa Naruto memang sangat pantas.

Dan aku telah berhasil membangkitkan kembali dojo yang dulu dicita-citakan kak Itachi dan aku, dan dojo itu diberi nama "NaruSasu" yang berarti gabungan dari nama kami berdua, sebenarnya Naruto bersikeras member nama "NaruSuke" tapi ku tolak karena, Suke yang berarti uke? Aku tidak ingin semua orang tau posisi kami siapa yang top or bottom, walau sebeenarnya siapapun bisa menebaknya sekali melihat hubungan kami. Disini aku dan Naruto melatih beberapa murid, semakin hari Naruto semakin terlihat keren dimataku, kulit tan yang eksotis, dada yang bidang, perut yang six pax ditambah tinggi nya yang sangat pas dan semakin terlihat tampan, terkadang dia diharuskan ke istana untuk memberikan laporan keamanan dan dia memakai baju khas kerajaan yang membuatku semakin merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Naruto yang sangat kucintai dan yang terpenting kami bisa hidup bahagia selalu bersama selamanya.

_**End **_

_Yoshiwara : Nama salah satu rumah geisha_

_Geisha : Wanita penghibur (kalau ga salah ya *plakkk*)_

_**Author Note :**_

_**Sankyu buat readers yang bersedia membaca fic gaje saya yang OOC, fic ini terinspirasi dari judul yang sama "Chain of Snow". Saya membayangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hidup di zaman Edo sebagai samurai, pasti kerenkan?*maksa*. Tapi jalan ceritanya tidak terlalu sama semua kok, banyak penambahan dan pengurangan dibeberapa bagian, saya Cuma terispirasi kok, suerr..*ditimpuk*. Dan lagi saya tidak tau judul yang pas, padahal tidak ada salju sama sekali di fic ini "pundung". Dan buat para readers dan author yang sudah mereviev fic saya sebelumnya sekali lagi arigato gozaimas *bungkuk2*, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian..untuk saran dan kripik, eh mksdnya kritik, mdh2an fic ini sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, dan fic ini saya persembahkan pada senpai tachi, readers tachi dan author tachi sekalian *tebar bunga*…plakkk..hehehe..**_

_**Oiya, yah, walaupun Naruto terkenal dan sering main ke rumah geisha dan cukup terkenal dikalangan wanita, tapi suer Naruto ga bohong kok, waktu bilang ama Sasuke kalau dia masih perjaka, kalau ga percaya tanya aja Sasuke. Gimana Sasuke kun rasanya?#chidorieddddd…kaburrrr…hehe,maafkan ke gajean saya, sankyu sekali lagi mina san, review if u don't mind..sankyu.**_


End file.
